


ART: Son of Poseidon

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, merman merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The merperson was blue. The thing had short inkyblack hair, tousled and wet flat unclothed chest broadish shoulders.  Midnightblack at the fringed tip of a tail that was more dolphin than trout in shape and conformation, lightening to an opaque sapphire around the knees – er, halfway to the The shimmering scales continued uninterrupted up the torso to a lightsky color near the shoulders. A thousand different shades, blended so perfectly it was impossible to one ended and another began. The effect was repeated on the arms bracing him palmdown on deck – long pointed nails that same dark color, fading up scalecovered elbows, toward the neck, where a lighter stripe crossed both shoulders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Son of Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Son of poseidon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150397) by Wryter501. 



> This was inspired by wryter 501 story ' Son of Poseidon.'

[ ](https://imgur.com/M97zKnh)

 

_The merperson was blue. The thing had short inkyblack hair, tousled and wet flat unclothed chest broadish shoulders. Midnightblack at the fringed tip of a tail that was more dolphin than trout in shape and conformation, lightening to an opaque sapphire around the knees – er, halfway to the The shimmering scales continued uninterrupted up the torso to a lightsky color near the shoulders. A thousand different shades, blended so perfectly it was impossible to one ended and another began. The effect was repeated on the arms bracing him palmdown on deck – long pointed nails that same dark color, fading up scalecovered elbows, toward the neck, where a lighter stripe crossed both shoulders._

_Arthur noticed the glitter of skincolored scales swirling up under ear and jaw, tinyfeathery like a butterfly's wing rather than a fish's flank. Over and around three or four horizontal slashes in the neck that alarmed Arthur until he thought dazedly, gills._

_They all watched the bluescaled chest expand and contract with each inhalation and exhalation as the creature's eyes darted from one to the next. And it might have been imagination that it was a bit fast. Even, panicky. He felt at once guilty for making a stranger nervous, the merman's hand had gone to his left side, under his arm. The stripe he'd noticed was not part of the natural he realized, but a harness. He stepped closer – a sheath, a hilt._

_Arthur noticed with more curiosity distaste that the creature's fingers, in addition to the dark pointed nails, were webbed to the first knuckle._

_Eyes another extraordinary shade of blue studied him – shifted to his hand. Then the creature's right extended, carefully – dark blue, scales on the palm, sharp nails, webbing all – and slid into a gentleman's grasp. Strong and firm, and Arthur almost smiled._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mer-Dyn-emris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041248) by [Msomaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msomaji/pseuds/Msomaji)




End file.
